Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me
by TheDrReid
Summary: Hotch/Reid 'first kiss' ficlet based on a prompt from otpprompts on tumblr. "The first time they kissed, it was an 'accident'. It hadn't been anything like Spencer had imagined it in those brief moments that he actually let himself imagine it, but now that he thought about it, it couldn't have happened any other way."


**PROMPT: Person A and Person B kissing for the first time and neither want to be the first to pull away from the kiss, so they just sit there for a while not knowing what to do.**

 **A.N: This is my first ever Criminal Minds fanfic so I'm kinda nervous about posting this, please let me know what you think & if this goes well I'll probably cross-post it to my AO3. This is unbeta'ed but I am looking for one since I'm new to the fandom so let me know if you're interested? Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

The first time they kissed, it was an 'accident'. It hadn't been anything like Spencer had imagined it in those brief moments that he actually let himself imagine it, but now that he thought about it, it couldn't have happened any other way. It was awkward and embarrassing in a way that would almost definitely end up being funny later on. It had happened at one of their team get togethers at Rossi's.

Their last case had been a tough one and so, to help the team unwind, Rossi had invited them all to dinner at his place, and as usual, the team readily agreed, all eager to relax and forget about work for a while. The start of the evening hadn't been anything out of the ordinary. Spencer had turned up to Rossi's place once he'd finished his paperwork. Garcia, Morgan and Emily were already there when Spencer arrived, though he was sure the only reason Emily and Morgan had made it before him was because they had slipped him some of their files - he didn't mind. Garcia had pushed a glass of wine into his hands almost as soon as he stepped into the kitchen. At first they had stayed in the kitchen to wait for the others to arrive, though they soon moved to the backyard where Rossi had set up the dining table after a well-meaning attempt to help him cook had caused the older profiler to shoo them out, telling them to get out of his way and out of the kitchen until the food was done, cursing in Italian as the laughing trio had followed his orders and stepped outside. Spencer knew Rossi wasn't actually pissed off at them though, having caught Rossi shaking his head fondly as he'd shut the backyard door behind them,

Once the others had arrived, the group sat down to eat in the backyard, and Spencer had ended up sitting next to JJ and across from Hotch. He definitely didn't mind that and spent most of the meal catching up with his best friend, talking with her about Henry, and trying desperately to ignore the butterflies he felt whenever he would glance up and catch Hotch smiling. He wasn't worried that his crush on Hotch would be noticeable to the others; Spencer had long ago accepted the fact that he didn't stand a chance with Hotch and had managed to keep his feelings a secret for years. At first, Spencer had assumed that if he ignored his feelings for his boss then they would eventually go away but so far, they hadn't. So admiring his boss from across the table at a team get-together was nothing new to Spencer, nothing out of the ordinary.

Spencer didn't even get a chance to _talk_ to Hotch until everyone had finished their meal and started to leave. JJ had had to leave early to get back to Will and Henry while the rest of the team had stayed for a little while longer for drinks, even Hotch who had explained Jack had a sleepover so he didn't have to rush back. Eventually, the rest of the team had headed home; first Morgan and Garcia, then an hour later Prentiss had announced she was headed home. Emily was far too drunk to drive herself home though and since both he and Spencer had drunk too much to drive, Hotch had suggested that Rossi drive her home while Spencer offered to clean up the kitchen for him as sort of an apology for getting in his way before. Surprisingly, Rossi had actually agreed, and _that_ was how Spencer had found himself alone in Rossi's kitchen with Hotch.

Spencer wasn't thinking of being alone with Hotch in a casual setting though, too busy thinking about how he was going to get home as he got started on the washing up. He wasn't as drunk as Emily or Garcia but both he and Hotch were still a little buzzed, both over the limit to drive anyway, so he couldn't get a lift home with Hotch. He had taken the train anyway. They'd probably have to get a cab each. He was too lost in his thoughts as he washed the dishes, not paying any attention to what Hotch was doing until the older man stepped up behind him and reached over his shoulder for the dish towel.

The sudden and unexpected presence behind him made him jump and Spencer instinctively whirled around to face the man behind him, his back pressed against the edge of the sink. And that would have been fine except Hotch had been standing a lot closer than Spencer had been expecting and as he whirled around, their lips brushed against each other. It was a miracle they didn't butt heads, really. But then, Spencer thought, it was just his luck that he would end up accidentally kissing his boss instead. And he couldn't just pull away and pretend it never happened seeing as he was already backed up against the counter. He was expecting Hotch to be the one to quickly pull back but he didn't, as if the shock had frozen them both in place they both stood there, staring at each other, lips pressed together, neither knowing what the fuck to do. Spencer could feel his face heating up as he blushed deeply and his breath hitched a little even though he tried so hard to control it. He could almost pinpoint the exact moment Hotch's shock faded and he began to profile Spencer's reactions and Spencer knew he was doomed. Hotch would _know_. Sure, he wouldn't be able to tell for how long but he would know how Spencer felt about him. He figured at best Hotch would let him down as gently as he could and things would be awkward for a while, at worst he'd be forced to transfer and leave the team or even get fired and-

"Reid- Spencer...tell me no." Hotch whispered so softly it was barely audible. But Spencer did hear him and before he could ask Hotch what the hell he meant, Hotch kissed him again; properly this time, pressing his lips against Spencer's softly as he moved the hand that had been reaching for the dish towel to cup his cheek gently. Spencer knew the logical thing to do would be to pull back and say no. Hotch was his boss after all, they could get into so much trouble if they were caught. But Spencer couldn't bring himself to care about any of that, letting a soft whimper escape his lips as he pressed closer to Hotch.

Spencer had never thought this would happen and he wanted nothing more than to touch, to wrap an arm around Hotch and pull him impossibly closer, to rest a hand on the back of his neck to keep him exactly where he wanted him, but his hands were still covered in soap suds from the washing up so he settled for gripping the edge of the sink hard enough to turn his knuckles white as he kissed back and did his best to memorise the way Hotch's lips felt against his own instead. Softer than he'd been expecting but the kiss was authoritative and demanding as he guessed it would be and Spencer couldn't get enough, pressing closer to his boss and gasping softly when Hotch licked across his bottom lip.

"Hotch…" He breathed, his hand making an aborted movement at his side as he went to rest it on Hotch's waist but stopped himself when he remembered they were still wet.

"Aaron." Hotch corrected quietly, kissing him again as he tangled his finger's in Spencer's curls with one hand and used the other to guide Spencer's hand to his waist anyway, apparently not caring about the way the now cold water seeped through his shirt and made him shiver lightly.

"Aaron…" Spencer repeated, gripping his shirt and pulling him closer. Just like their innocent and accidental kiss, neither wanted to be the first to pull away despite the fact they were in Rossi's kitchen and despite the fact they probably should have been talking about what this meant for them. Instead, they deepened the kiss, each letting out a low moan as they clutched at each other. Spencer felt Aaron stroke his cheek gently and whimpered quietly against his lips as Aaron slipped his thigh between Spencer's legs when a cough from the doorway had them jumping apart, eyes wide at the embarrassment at being caught making out against the counter like a pair of teenagers.

In the doorway stood Rossi, arms crossed over his chest, watching the two of them and smirking with amusement. Spencer couldn't bring himself to look at the man though, blushing deeply as he busied himself with fixing his clothes and reaching for the dish towel to dry hands. He could see Aaron doing almost the same out of the corner of his eye, except Aaron wasn't afraid to look his friend in the eye as he smoothed out his shirt, trying to muster up his 'bossman' persona. It didn't work with Dave though, he just laughed, shaking his head.

"Not what I expected to come home to but whatever." He chuckled, "I figured you'd want to crash in the spare room so I called a cab for Reid on my way home...but now I guess you'll want to share that cab." They all knew what he was implying, already taking the opportunity to tease them. Spencer didn't mind so much but still the insinuation made him blush even more as he looked down at the floor.

"Dave!" Aaron warned, shaking his head at his friends teasing.

"Fine, fine." Dave held up his hands in mock surrender, still smiling as he continued, "The cab's outside, I'll let you two see yourselves out." He said as he stepped out of the doorway to let them past. Spencer, still feeling too awkward and embarrassed to look at or speak to Rossi, grabbed his satchel and jacket ready to hurry out as quickly as he could. When Aaron took his hand, he looked up in surprise but didn't let go as they walked out together. He stayed silent as they walked out, wondering if Rossi would tell the rest of the team what he had seen. Even if he didn't, Spencer knew they wouldn't be able to keep this relationship a secret for long. That's if Aaron even wanted a relationship with him. At the thought, Spencer glanced up at Aaron to find he was already looking at him, looking concerned.

His worried expression must have been obvious because they stopped just beside the taxi and Spencer felt Aaron give his hand a gentle squeeze. "Spencer, I know what Dave implied but I don't have to go back to your place with you if you don't want." He said gently, "I want to. Not for the reasons Dave was implying but because I want us to talk and...and I'd like to take you out for breakfast in the morning, but I don't have to come back with you if you don't want…"

Spencer let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding, smiling bashfully as he glanced down at their joined hands. The reassurance that this wasn't just a one-time kiss and that Aaron didn't want to rush this (whatever _this_ was) either relaxed Spencer and he nodded as he looked back up at Aaron.

"You don't have to but I'd like it very much if you did." He smiled, reaching to open the door for them both, "And I'd like very much to go for breakfast with you, Aaron." The smile that Hotch gave him at that brought the butterflies back and Spencer realised that the way his stomach flipped when Aaron smiled at him would never really go away; humming happily at the thought, he kissed Aaron's cheek gently before they got into the cab together.


End file.
